Christmas in Wisconsin
by Firefury Amahira
Summary: Vlad invites the Fentons to spend Christmas in Wisconsin, as part of a new scheme to make Maddie his. But the evil mastermind is in for a rude surprise when his accomplice turns on him. The story won't end 'til the lesson is learned...


**Christmas in Wisconsin**

By: Firefury Amahira

**Disclaimer:** As I've said many a time before, I do not own Danny Phantom! All I own is the merchandise I've bought and my autographed guitar and poster!

**Author's Note:** I've been sitting on this story idea since like, March 2006. But I left it on the backburner because... well, it was badly out of season and I've had other fics to work on. But now! T'is the season, so here we go!

"You want me to do _what_?" I demanded of my 'benefactor', aghast.

"Certainly a commissioned story... a _romance_ story is a fair exchange for my convincing Walker to release you early?"

I refrained from letting my displeasure show, lest the piercing red eyes watching me catch a hint of my distaste. I knew the ghost who had gotten me out of the warden's prison of course; there was not a single ghost in the Ghost Zone who didn't know of him. He was the first known half-ghost, powerful and cunning and absolutely ruthless. Much as I did _not_ like being in prison, I was liking this situation even less. Vlad Plasmius was not a ghost who did favors out of the kindness of his heart. I assumed he wanted something in exchange, and lo and behold, what he wanted was certainly the epitome of his selfishness.

"I am not some two-bit hack of a writer that churns out uninspired tales on command!" I protested, pushing my glasses back up my nose slightly.

"Uninspired?" Plasmius raised an eyebrow at my outburst. "I'm sure you can _find_ suitable inspiration. After all, I could easily send you back to Walker. One small story to my specifications is more than reasonable, as I'm sure you know how difficult it can be to convince Walker to shorten a prison sentence."

I couldn't hide a cringe at that fact. How could I have known that uncaring specter Walker was such a stickler for the annual truce, to the point of forgoing the opportunity to capture Danny Phantom, who had been at the top of his Most Wanted list for quite some time? At least the younger half-ghost had learned his lesson for destroying my poem. Granted, I had rather hoped to instruct the teen of that lesson _without_ landing in prison. But I am an author, not a fighter, and it was my scramble to invent a way to hold the hot-tempered half-ghost at bay that led to my violation of the holiday truce and subsequent incarceration.

Clearly my options where not all that simple. I knew full well that if Plasmius was displeased with me, hauling me back to Walker was the very least of what he might do. I had no desire to do what he wished of me in exchange for his 'kindness'; the story he 'requested' I write for him seemed terrible, a poor excuse to satisfy his own selfish fetish. Besides, I had gone to such lengths _last_ year to instruct Phantom in what the holidays meant; this story would ruin that previous effort.

"Well?" Plasmius interrupted my thoughts, the ghost's patience clearly miniscule.

Frankly, I much preferred the impudent child to the overbearing schemer.

"You want a holiday story?" I smirked, a flash of inspiration coming to me as I materialized a brand new quantum keyboard. "I'll write you a story you won't forget."

"That's more like it." Plasmius smiled wickedly. "I eagerly await the results."

He departed as I began typing. So Vlad Plasmius hoped to coerce an author to write him a special holiday story, did he? Young Phantom may have been against me when I wrote my last work, but I suspected that the teenager would be much more amiable to participating in my newest tale...

---

A few days before Christmas, in Amity Park

A family friend in Wisconsin sent an inviting remark

"It's been so long since our last encounter!" Said Vlad on the phone.

But young Danny Fenton suspected that man all alone.

"He's planning something, I know it!" The half-ghost sighed.

Unfortunately, much as he and his mother tried

Jack Fenton was eager to see an old chum

And didn't understand why the family was glum.

"I don't like this, he's up to something!"

Danny said to his sister, the children both packing.

Neither looking forward to seeing 'Uncle Vlad'

"I know." Said his sister. "He's quite mad!"

"Whatever he's planning, I bet its bad."

Danny paused then in thought, his expression frowning.

Was it mere chance that could be accounting

For his choice of words, that quaint little rhyme?

Or something else entirely, like last year at this time?

While all alone in his castle Vlad Masters did plot

His latest scheme a masterpiece with one detail forgot

"Why are we rhyming?" He demanded in anger.

Because that's how I write you ungrateful stranger!

A story you wanted, and a story you'll get

But if you don't like it, I'll gladly quit.

"Keep writing, so long as she ends up mine!"

His plans well-hidden, his intentions malign

He knew it was merely a matter of time

Soon they would arrive and the doorbell would chime

But little did our villain suspect

Just how much the writer's power can affect

His quaint little story so soon to twist

Thanks to the author's power he cannot resist!

The castle was gleaming, all covered in snow

With holiday lights and candles aglow!

A great tree in the hall, garlands green and gold

Proclaiming allegiance to the team not sold

To decorate the manor was quite a chore

But that's what his ghostly minions were for

When the Fentons arrived, all was ready

Soon he and Maddie would be going steady

"You're planning something." Danny whispered, annoyed.

"Mind your temper Daniel, if you want to avoid

Your secret's unveiling this holiday night."

Vlad growled at the boy, not wanting a fight.

With a smile sly the man led them within

Knowing soon, so soon his plan would begin!

They passed through the doorway, every Fenton but one

Danny frowned and considered what was to be done

When Jack disappeared, fell straight out of sight

Young Danny was certain his father's plight

Would anger his mother and sister dearest

They would look askance of Vlad, for he was nearest

But instead to our hero's unhappy surprise

No one else noticed Jack's apparent demise.

"Mom, Jazz! Don't you see it? Dad's gone!"

Danny shouted in shock. Maddie stifled a yawn.

"Don't worry, Danny, everything's fine.

Now come along, and please don't whine."

_Again that rhyme!_ Danny mused, his gaze wary

Perhaps Vlad wasn't his true adversary?

"Maddie, my dear, come sit by the fire."

Vlad purred to the woman, his heart's desire.

"I thought you'd never ask." Maddie smiled.

This disgusted the boy, to see his mother so mild.

"Jazz, aren't you worried? Mom's acting strange!"

But his sister ignored him, her attitude changed.

_What is going on?_ The half-ghost pondered

As through the mansion's halls he wandered.

_I don't get it, everyone is acting so weird_

_Why doesn't anyone else see Dad's disappeared?_

_And why the heck am I thinking in rhyme?_

_... Wait, then the Ghostwriter's involved, what's his problem this time?_

Having caught sight of my careful clue

He ducked in a closet and out Danny Phantom flew!

To confront the writer, he had but one choice

He had to get to the Ghost Zone while his foe rejoiced

In Maddie's affections, her marriage forgotten

Under the mistletoe they stood and then-!

A green blast not-so-merry shot the plant from the air

And they both saw the ghost boy hovering there!

"Ew gross!" Danny cried. "Get a cat, you fruit loop!"

"How dare you-!" Vlad growled, interrupted by a loud whoop.

"I'll handle this ghost!" Maddie yelled, gun in hand.

Danny yelped and dodged his mother's shots and

Dove straight through the floor, his only recourse

He knew he couldn't take Vlad on by force!

"He got away, drats!" Maddie stared down at the floor.

"Maddie my darling, wait here." Vlad slipped through a door.

His annoyance was mounting, of that he was certain.

"Why isn't Daniel behaving?" He demanded, his plans now uncertain.

Silly fool, every story needs conflict, and this is yours!

Jack Fenton is gone, it's you Maddie adores

As for young Danny, I'm sure he abhors

Your Scroogelike behavior, as through the portal he soars!

Leaving Vlad steaming, his anger consuming

Danny flew onward, incorrectly assuming

That the writer was to blame for this holiday mess

A repeat of last Christmas unless-

"Look here, you hack, what's going on?"

Danny demanded as he burst in upon

The writer's study, the books neatly stacked

I looked up from my writing at the boy in black.

"I thought you would never ask.

It was your enemy that set me to this task."

"My enemy-" He paused. "Vlad made you do this?

You're helping that fruit loop get a Christmas kiss?"

I adjusted my glasses, still typing away.

"At a glance it does seem that way.

Listen well, for I was coerced

It was write this tale or face the worst.

You've seen Walker's prison, its dreary halls.

I've no wish to go back within those walls."

Danny considered this unfortunate news

The writer's position and what I could lose.

"But Vlad Masters has made one vital mistake."

I stated, the brief silence had to break.

"I don't do commissions, you see.

Which is why I lured you here to me.

Surely you know not to anger a writer,

I need your help to make this Christmas brighter."

The ghost boy considered my offer, a slow smile spreading

As he contemplated the chaos that we could spring

"I'm listening." Danny declared, as I produced

A tiny black box that would introduce

A new twist on this holiday plot

Something that fanauthors use quite a lot.

"Go back to the castle." I handed it to the boy.

"And use this plot device. But beware, this is no toy."

Danny eyed this new weapon, unsure.

"How is this thing going to secure

My family's safety and Dad's return?"

I chuckled. "Young master, Plasmius will learn

Not to bully an author for a tale uninspired

A winter romance is what he desired

And such he shall certainly receive

But when the tale is done, I do believe

He'll be begging for mercy, for me to retrieve

The contents of that box, for a final reprieve."

Suitably impressed, the ghost boy was quick to depart

As I sat down to continue my part

The story must be written out of course

To it's wicked conclusion, leaving Vlad full of remorse!

Back through the Ghost Zone our young hero did fly

A grin on his face as each doorway passed by

With no ghostly foes running about on the loose

For they were celebrating the annual truce!

So unimpeded young Phantom did pass

Until he was back through the portal, ready to harass

His ghostly opponent was doing quite dandy

Enjoying an evening cup of brandy

With Danny's mother, who was getting sleepy

With a contented yawn Maddie did decree

She'd see Vlad in the morning

After she left, he had no warning

For Danny returned, plot device in hand

Ready to deliver the writer's reprimand!

"What are you doing?" The man jumped to his feet.

"I've got something for you, it's pretty neat!"

In a flash Vlad transformed, ready to fight

But there's a more wicked scheme this Christmas night!

"Here, this is for you." Danny flicked the device at Vlad.

Who easily caught it and looked at what he had.

"I'm sure you know about the ghosts' Christmas truce."

Danny smirked as Vlad missed the boy's ruse.

"What nonesense is this?" Vlad studied his gift.

Black all over, a small lever to lift.

"It's a surprise." Danny chuckled. "Just for you."

Warily Vlad flipped the lever, for he thought he knew

The situation was under his control

How could he know the author's true goal?

With a flash a new character emerged!

"My darling! Kiss me!" She urged!

Young Danny stared and Vlad angrily sputtered

Surely this blonde girl was a nutter!

Tall, slim, and gorgeous, perfection incarnate

And totally in love with Vlad, one could see that

She wanted the man, far more than Maddie did

Danny heard a commotion and quietly hid

To turn back to normal and find the source of the noise

He opened a nearby closet and without any poise

His father did fall out with a yell!

"Finally! I tripped and into that closet I fell!"

Hearing the noise then Maddie came down

And saw the blonde in her slinky gown

Clinging to Vlad, who was quite in a panic

The indecent sight turned Maddie's temper volcanic!

"What are you doing? And in front of the kids!"

In a flash they were packing, closing the lids

On luggage and backpacks, the RV packed and ready

Vlad tried to protest, but they had departed already!

"Who are you? Get off!" Vlad pushed the blonde away.

"My name is Mary Sue, and I'm here to stay!

And I know all about your secret, you see

And we're all alone in this castle, just you and me!"

Vlad scrambled away from the pretty menace

Teeth that perfect must be the work of a dentist!

"We had an agreement, Maddie was to be mine!"

But this girl is better, she's far more fine

Pretty and smart, knows about ghosts and more

You might have once had Mrs. Fenton, but that was before

You tried to exert your will by threats, you see

You wanted a romance and instead got this banshee

A story uninspired sounds like a bad piece of fiction

And your choices are simple, to end this affliction

I can keep writing and finish your tale

Which would let Miss Sue here prevail

"And what is my other choice?" Vlad spat in despair.

End our arrangement, and I'll get her out of there.

Vlad Masters was of course no fool

He had but one choice to be rid of my tool

"Fine, end this Christmas madness!" He cried

Irate that his holiday plans were denied

But the lesson was learned, though with no good grace

He wouldn't forget young Danny's triumphant face

When the boy was leaving after Maddie's spat

"Bye Vlad! Next year, I suggest a cat!"

With a smile I hurried to adjust what I penned

Thus bringing this poem to its proper end!

---

I smiled as the final page printed, quickly binding my newest work. It seemed everyone else was enjoying the holiday, and I didn't wish to dawdle. I had my freedom after all, and unless I misjudged the time, the annual party would be getting underway. Vlad Plasmius wouldn't come to bother me again, I suspected. He had learned just as Danny Phantom had last year not to mess with an author.

I got up from my seat, straightening my coat, taking my new book in hand. All the ghosts knew of Vlad, and many feared the half-ghost. Many of them didn't like him, either. I was certain that my new poem would be greatly appreciated at the party, a sort of peace offering for my breaking the truce last year.

There was just one last bit of business to deal with before I left for the party. With a knowing smirk I glanced upward, addressing an invisible presence.

"I hope you're happy now that you've had your fun, Miss Fanfiction Author."

The only response was a quiet giggle as I turned to leave my study.

**-The End-**

**Miss Fanfiction Author's Notes:** That... was a lot of fun to write. Even if the meter isn't perfect or some of the rhymes a bit awkward. I had an absolutely ridiculous amount of fun writing this piece of holiday madness.

Now I just need to stop THINKING IN RHYME! Oh, and work on Benediction, before my readers accuse me of wasting more time! ... I did not just-... Crud, I did. Must stop rhyming, argh!


End file.
